ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League Action (Season 2)
This is the second season of Justice League Action. Characters Justice League * Krypto (Jason J. Lewis): Superman's dog from the planet Krypton * Streaky (Jason J. Lewis): Supergirl's pet cat who gains superpowers. * J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (Crispin Freeman): A member of the Justice League who was once a citizen of Mars until a war with the White Martian wiped out the Green Martian, rendering him the last of his kind. Brought to earth by a science experiment gone horribly wrong, he learned to adapted to his new home & using his martian abilities for good in protecting his adopted planet. * Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton): A member of the Justice League who was once a young athlete until an accident left him near the point of death. To save his life, his father, Silas rebuilt his body with cybernetic implants, making him half man half machine. Now joining the Justice League, he uses his cybernetic body & strength for good. * Billy Baston/Shazam (Sean Astin): The superhero alter ego of a young boy who's given the powers of Shazam to be the protector of Earth. * Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate (David Sobolov): The son of archaeologist Sven Nelson & around the year 1920, the 2 of them were exploring the Valley of Ur in Mesopotamia when they discovered an underground pyramid. It contained Nabu, an ancient immortal from the planet Cilia who had been held in suspended animation for thousands of years. He released him, but the lever accidentally unleashed a poisonous gas that killed his father. It would later be revealed that Nabu engineered this situation to gain a new host. Nabu decided to mentor the young boy in the secrets of the universe, giving him incredible powers through total molecular control & taking his grief away from him. He would serve as an agent of the Lords of Order in their never-ending battle against the Lords of Chaos. Having finished his training, Nabu gave him an amulet, cloak and helmet to become a champion of good. He would go on adventures, although Nabu's spirit would always guide him through the helmet & would awaken with little memory of his own exploits. He would go on to meet a beautiful college student named Inza Cramer while traveling through Alexandria & she would become his long-time romantic partner & confidante. Later on, he was approached by Batman to ask if Doctor Fate would join the Justice League, to which he accepted the offer & is a member of the Justice League. * Ray Palmer/Atom '''(Jerry O'Connell): A superhero who can manipulate his size. * '''Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen/Green Arrow (Chris Diamantopoulos): An archer & a member of the Justice League. * Dinah Lance/Black Canary (Hynden Walch): A member of the Justice League was raised & trained by Wildcat. In addition to her martial arts skills, she has also been depicted as an expert motorcyclist & gymnast. Her super power, the Canary Cry, allows her to create ultrasonic vibrations from her mouth whenever she screams. * Red Tornado (Jason J. Lewis): A member of the Justice League & a superhero with wind manipulation. * Jamie Reyes/Blue Beetle (Jake T. Austin): A superhero who was once a normal High school student that finds an alien tech that resembles a scarab that fuses itself to his spine. This Scarab, called Khaji Dah, can be used to give him armor that grants him several abilities. The Scarab Armour gives him an advance alien exoskeleton with advance alien tech such as wings, thrusters & weapons should he need them. After impressing Batman by defeating Chronos & saving Batman's past self, he officially became a member of the Justice League. * Alec Holland/Swamp Thing (Mark Hamill): A superhero who was once a scientist living in a swamp that was attacked by criminals who used explosives to kill him, instead his body fell into the swamp where he was reborn as a creature of living vines, grass and moss. a protector of the natural world & an outcast to humanity due to his freakish form. * Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold (Diedrich Bader): An arrogant superhero who at first glance appears to only be in the job for fame and fortune until its revealed he wanted to make enough money to support his then wife Margo. He is shown to have a lack of common sense, as shown when he tried to create a theme park with live dinosaurs, advertised tours of the Watchtower not knowing that it would attract supervillains & wasted much of his wife's money on poor investments. ** Skeets: A robot companion of Booster Gold. * Kimiyo Hoshi/Doctor Light (Kelly Hu): A superhero who was once an arrogant astronomer that was struck by an unknown cosmic radiation that bestowed upon her metahuman powers to manipulate light && flight. Now she uses her new powers to help the world & joined the Justice League. * Patrick "Eel" O'Brian/Plastic Man (Dana Snyder): A superhero who was once a crook who was shot by a security guard at the Crawford Chemical Works and struck by a falling drum full of an unidentified acid, some of which entered his wound. He was saved in Rest Haven by a mysterious order of monks whose example cured his penchant for crime. The acid bath gave him the ability to change his shape. * Mari Jiwe McCabe/Vixen (Jasika Nicole): A super-heroine with the power of animal mimicry & a member of the Justice League. * Jason Blood/Entrigan (Patrick Seitz): Once a knight of Camelot a thousand years ago, Jason was cursed to have his soul tied by Entrigan, gifting him with eternal life & the ability to call upon this demon by saying the incantation. For a millennium he wandered the world, summoning the demon only in times of need. Now in the modern age, Jason works with the Justice League to help the world & summons Etrigan in, somewhat, protect people from danger. Although Etrigan is more chaotic then other heroes, so its hard to tell. * Katar Hol/Hawkman (Troy Baker): A member of the Justice League. * Michael Holt/Mister Terrific (Hannibal Buress): a superhero with genius level intelligence. Allies * Lois Lane (Tara Strong): A reporter for the Daily Planet & Superman's love-interest. * Space Cabby (Patton Oswalt): A humanoid alien that poses as an intergalactic taxi driver. * Hippolyta (Julianne Grossman): Wonder Woman's mother of & Queen of the Amazons. ** Athena (Jessica Walter): the Greek goddess of wisdom. * Jonah Hex (Trevor Devall): A cowboy & ally of the Justice League. * Big Barda (Laura Post): A New God from Apokolips & Mister Miracle's girlfriend. ** Mister Miracle (Roger Craig Smith): A New God from Apokolips & Big Barda's boyfriend. * Shazam (Carl Reiner): the keeper of the Rock of Eternity, the champion of earth & magic, who's responsible for giving Billy the powers of SHAZAM. He has protected the earth from mystical evils that would have otherwise destroyed it. * Dudley H. Dudley: Billy's Foster Uncle. Villains *'Teth-Adam/Black Adam' (Gary Cole): Shazam's arch-enemy who was once the champion of Earth 5,000 years ago in ancient Khandaq, chosen by Shazam & was given divine magic. However he became corrupted by his newfound powers & sought to conquer the world & usurp Shazam's position. *'Ma'alefa'ak' (Kevin Michael Richardson): A native to the planet Mars & the twin brother & archenemy of J'onn who was led to believe he was the only member of the Martian race born without telepathy & a weakness to fire,, but was actually stripped of this ability & his memory erased. Feeling ostracized because of his perceived genetic differences, he engineered a deadly trap for the remainder of his race called "H’ronmeer’s Curse". When the Martians attempted to use their telepathic abilities to communicate with each other or the Great Mind, they would fall victim to a plague of fire & literally burn to death. With his race destroyed and J'onn teleported to Earth against his will, he lived alone on Mars for centuries. Eventually learning that J'onn still lived, he followed him to Earth. *'Kanjar Ro' (Khary Payton): an alien criminal & enemy of the Justice League. *'David Clinton/Chronos' (Andy Richter): Atom's arch-enemy, a time traveling villain & an enemy of the Justice League. **'William Tockman/Clock King' (Dee Bradley Baker): A clock-themed supervillain who joins forces with Chronos. *'Mr. Mind' (Oliver Vaquer): An intergalactic super villain & criminal mastermind from Shazam's rogue gallery. *'Cain' (Trevor Devall): A magic being who was the host of the House of Mystery. *'Count Vertigo' (Steve Blum): the last descendant of the royal family that rules the small eastern European country of Vlatava & Green Arrow's arch-enemy. **'Arthur King/Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer' (John Barrowman): A mercenary for the League of Assassins that helps Vertigo & Ra's al Ghul at times. *'Quentin Turnbull' (Thomas Jane): a Virginian plantation owner who swears vengeance upon Jonah for causing the death of his son, Jeb during the Civil War. *'Red Velvet' (Vanessa Marshall): Booster Gold's ex-wife attempting to destroy him by going back in time. *'Brothers Djinn' **'Abnegazar' (Damian O'Hare) **'Calythos' (David Lodge) **'Ghast': A giant insect-like demon that Felix unleashed on Earth in exchange for restoring his youth. **'Nyorlath' (Chris Diamantopoulos) **'Rath' (Jason J. Lewis) **'Uthool' (Diedrich Bader) *'Noah Kuttler/Calculator' (Ely Henry): An extremely smart super villain. Category:Animated Series Category:Justice League Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Martian Manhunter Category:TV Series Category:Green Arrow Category:Warner Bros. Category:Brady Gliwa's Ideas Category:Blue Beetle Category:Shazam